


Riding In Cars With Boys

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Brian and Justin are in the back of a New York City taxi cab. And one time they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding In Cars With Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleandRandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/gifts).



> **GIFT REQUEST:** Post-Series. A fic about Brian and Justin living in New York. Just everyday stuff, would love some humor in there. No over the top shmoop or anit-characters (as in character as possible) please.

1\. Two For the Road

The taxi had barely left the curb –headed to the grand opening of Kinnetik NY- by the time Brian and Justin had plastered themselves together, making out like a couple of teenagers in the backseat. 

"I can't believe you're finally here permanently. I've been dreaming about this forever," Justin said as Brian sucked on his neck just below the line of his collar. Whether or not the inevitable hickey would be at least partially hidden during the party, it was doubtful that any of their friends and family would be too terribly surprised. 

Brian cupped Justin's hard on over his suit pants. "Me either, but it was about fucking time. I very much missed doing this whenever I wanted, not just because we had to when we were in the same place at the same time."

"We could have always gone for a stroll in Central Park, or dinner at my mother's… if fucking was so tedious for you." 

"The only thing tedious is going to be having to keep myself from dragging you into the bathroom for a blow job during the party," Brian said, bemoaning the pending soiree they were on their way to.

Justin pulled out his wallet and extracted some bills. Leaning forward, he passed them to the driver and whispered some directions only the driver could hear.

When Brian saw the driver turn in the opposite direction from where the party was being held, he asked, "What did you tell him?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Justin teased, reaching for the zipper on Brian's pants and leaning in to alleviate some of the pressure Brian was feeling that evening. 

 

2\. And Gus Makes Three

Justin doesn't think he has ever seen Brian so visibly nervous. Well, maybe not since that night years ago when he showed up in room full of teenagers, and danced the most ridiculously romantic dance anyone had ever seen. But this time was completely different. They were taking a cab out to LaGuardia to pick up Gus; his week long trip during his spring holiday from school would be the first time Gus was visiting them solo, and in their new condo in Manhattan.

"It'll be okay, Brian. We've pretty much done this before," Justin said, taking one of Brian's hands in his, trying to calm him down.

"I’m just so scared of fucking up," Brian whispered, hoping Justin wouldn't actually hear him. "What if we scar him for life?"

"With our family, I'm sure nine-year-old Gus is plenty scarred already. What are you _really_ worried about?"

"That we won't be able to fuck with Gus in the house," he admits, albeit begrudgingly. 

"Geez Brian! I thought it was something more serious, like finding our porn collection –which I've hidden well away- or your stash, or he gets sick or something.

"Maybe you're the one who's sick, if you're worried about us not being able to fuck." Justin leaned in then, resting his head on Brian's shoulder, but with his head turned so he could whisper in Brian's ear. "We'll just have to keep quiet. I know for a fact that ball-gag worked the last time." Justin's eyes were wide and bright and he had the biggest, most devious smile on his face. 

 

3\. The Talented Mr. Taylor

"This is the start of something. Really, this is the first major step in your career. Hell, maybe you'll make it as an artist after all," Brian said, breaking the silence.

Justin had been staring out the cab's window, thoughts deep in worry that the show would be a failure and he'd be laughed right out of New York. It wasn't his first show, but it was the first higher profile group show he'd been in. There was buzz surrounding some of the up-and-coming artists showing, but that didn't make Justin feel any less nervous.

Turning to look at Brian, he asked, "You thought I'd fail?"

"I hardly call being a successful comic book illustrator a failure, or on the creative team for several award-winning ads. Shit, Justin, Kinnetik NY would be nothing without you.

"What I was getting at," he continued, "is if it's an _artiste_ you truly want to be, then now is the time to savor, poised on the precipice of greatness."

Justin laughed at this and shook his head. "And it's a wonder you're successful at convincing people to buy shit they don't need.

"We're here," he said once the cab pulls up to the curb at the gallery.

Brian reached over before Justin could exit the car, grabbing him gently at the base of his neck, and pulled him in for a brief kiss. While it really wasn't enough to fully take Justin's mind off of everything swirling about, it did make him really damn glad that Brian was there in first place, at his side, always (pretty much) supporting him in everything he does.

 

4\. Make a Wish

Brian wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Justin THIS wasted, at least not when he himself was quite so sober. 

Hailing a cab while trying to hold up a not very cooperative, now thirty year old, blond boy wasn't the easiest thing Brian ever had to do. Finally, after about the fifth empty cab drove right on past them, a sixth stopped to let them in. 

Justin practically knocked himself unconscious when he banged his head getting into the back seat. "Ow, shit! Brian? Is my head bleeding? It feels like it's cracked wide open."

"No, you're fine." He was, _thank god_ , or Brian didn't think he'd be able to hold his stomach contents in if Justin was bleeding from the head. 

"Oh good." And then Justin sort of just slumped against the seat, his head pressed to the window, letting the coolness of the glass press against his flushed cheek.

After Brian gave the address, the driver eyed him the rearview mirror, and said, "It's 50 bucks extra if anybody pukes or bleeds back there." 

 

5\. All Tied Up 

On the ride down to City Hall, they were both a little keyed up; they _were_ sneaking off to get married, after all.

They were in rush, as usual, because somebody just had to have his morning blow job and then someone else just had to get fucked in the shower. But the thing that made them run the latest was that they got so turned on once they were very nearly dressed, lips crashed together, clothes were soon being torn off as carefully as they could manage, and Justin's ass got fucked so hard and so good up against the floor-to-ceiling mirror in their walk-in closet.

In their haste to leave the second time around, Justin didn't have time to perfect tying his bowtie. "Brian can you tie this for me?" he asked holding the ends and sort of flopping them helplessly. "I can barely tie it in a mirror, let alone without."

"Come're," he said, reaching for the fabric. "I can't wait to unwrap you later."

Justin gave a little snort-laugh at that. "It's not like you haven't already once… er… twice? today." Brian just smiled and gestured at him to raise his chin up a bit. 

Noticing a slight shake in Brian's hands as he was finishing up the perfect bowtie, Justin asked, "You're this nervous about marrying me?" 

"Never. I'm scared shitless about the calls we're gonna get when Deb and your mother find out. Fuck, they might even make a point of flying out here _immediately_ to inflict either bodily harm or the biggest guilt trips ever."

"Well, then, I see only one solution. We better change our numbers and move, immediatey." 

Brian pulled Justin in for a kiss, right then, in attempt to wipe the smart-ass smile off his face.

 

+1. Is He Cute?

"I'm not taking our newborn son home in the back of a filthy cab," Justin said, wrapping Sydney in a blanket.

"Fine, I'll call the Kinnetik car service, but it might take them 20 minutes to get here," Brian offered.

"Or better yet, let's just walk. We're only about 4 blocks from the penthouse," Justin suggested.

"How is walking any less dirty than the back of a cab? I pigeon could shit on us at any second or some homeless guy could sneeze ten strains of the plague in our direction."

"Fine, you're right." Brian gave the look of 'I know, aren't I always right?', but Justin paid him no mind and continued speaking. "However, I still wanna walk… show little Syd the neighborhood."

"You just want to show off, don't you?"

"Guess you caught me," Justin said, smiling and giving in too easily. "How could I resist when I have the hottest husband and the cutest –or tied for cutest- son in all of New York, perhaps even the entire world?"

"Can't argue with you on that one, Sunshine," Brian said, agreeing wholeheartedly. 


End file.
